


Ghost Stories

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Not Quite Ruined [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, FS family, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Ghost Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma finds Fitz in the nursery telling their son a ghost story. Part of the Not Quite Ruined universe.





	Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentOfShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/gifts).

> This is for agentofship for the prompt telling ghost stories in the NQR verse.
> 
> Written for day 13 of @aosficnet2 Promptober

Jemma crept up the stairs to the nursery. While she knew it was considered more appropriate to let the nurse care for her child, she didn’t care. So she made this trek upstairs several times a day in order to spend more time with her son. William was such a happy baby and she was content to just hold him, even when he was asleep. 

The feeling she had felt since the moment she realized she was with child had only intensified in the past year. She couldn’t imagine her life without William — and she was still certain she could have made a life if it had just been the two of them. But Fitz’s love had made her life complete in ways she never could have imagined. 

As she took the last few steps towards the nursery, she noticed she wasn’t alone. Through the open door she could hear Fitz’s voice, his accent thick as he spoke to his son. How had she not realized that Fitz would be doing the same thing she was? He had been overjoyed at the birth of their son. There was no reason to think he wouldn’t want to spend as much time with William as possible. 

Her heart swelled with love — and other parts of her reacted as well. There was just something about his voice when it was low and gentle that made her think of things more appropriate for the bedchamber. Or the library. But she knew that for all their marriage had come about because he had ruined her, and technically he had though she was a full participant in her own ruination, theirs was considered a love match even by society’s highest sticklers. 

It was incredible what sins marriage could forgive. But Jemma didn’t really care about any of that. She had everything she needed right here, and Fitz’s arms would feel really nice around her right now. She was about to join her family when Fitz’s words registered in her brain. 

“— they say the ghost of Lady Catherine roams the corridors of Dalhousie Castle searching for her true love.” He paused, then added, “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not the one who came up with that story. Though, I do sympathize with Lady Catherine. Her methods might be extreme, but I’d feel pretty lost without your mother.”

That sweet, sweet man. Making enough noise not to scare him as she entered, Jemma walked towards her husband and son. 

“Fitz, were you really telling ghost stories to our son?”

She held her arms out as William started to fuss, and Fitz passed the baby into her waiting arms, wrapping his now empty arms around her. 

“I was just telling him a story to help him sleep,” Fitz said, looking a little sheepish. 

“I’m not sure it’s working.” William continued to fuss in her arms and Jemma lifted him up to place a kiss on his chubby cheek. 

“It was working just fine until you came in,” he said with a pout, though there was no malice behind it. 

“Of course.”

Jemma gently swayed back and forth until William settled down, but his bright blue eyes were still staring up at her without a hint of drowsiness. 

“Fitz?”

“Hmmm?”

“Would you really have wandered the corridors if I hadn’t agreed to marry you?”

“No...well, maybe. I can’t imagine being so close to you, knowing you had my babe in your belly, and not being able to hold you.”

“But still...doomed to wander your estate for all eternity? Seems a bit much, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t think I would have been willing to let you go until I was absolutely certain you didn’t want anything to do with me. So, yes, there may have been quite a bit of wandering the corridors until I figured out how to convince you that I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life making you happy.”

“Oh, Fitz. I can actually think of a way you can make me happy right now.”

“Can you?”

Jemma looked down at her son. Sometime during their conversation he had drifted off, one chubby hand stretched out over his head. Laying him down gently she turned and waved at Maggie, the nurse she entrusted her son with. Then she took Fitz’s arm and led him back to their bedchamber. 

“So this idea you had?” he asked as he pushed her up against the door they had just entered, his hands moving over her slowly. 

She bit her lip as desire flooded her. How had she ever thought one time with him would be enough? 

“Well, I was thinking maybe we could start working on the spare.”

Fitz paused and stared at her, confusion clear on his face. She pulled his face down for a kiss while he pondered her words. She could feel the change in him the moment he realized the significance of what she’d said. His arms wrapped around her and his kiss became more demanding. 

When he finally pulled away they were both breathless. 

“Do you mean it Jemma? You think William needs a brother?”

“Of course. Maybe a sister too?”

“I think we could work on that.”

She laughed as he picked her up and moved unsteadily towards the bed. 

“Fitz, I love you.”

“I love you too, Jemma. So much. I’m thankful everyday that you said yes.”

“How could I say no? You did ruin me after all.”

He blinked at her. “That isn’t how I remember it.”

“Then let me refresh your memory.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
